Apenas mais um toque
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Camus brigando com seus próprios medos para assumir seu amor por Milo. Fict bem curta.


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, é uma pena, gostaria de ser a rica dona desses fofos**_

_**Apenas mais um toque..**_

Ele caminhou firmemente descendo as escadas. Seu punho serrado, a armadura reluzia cintilante com a luz fraca da lua. Era mesma sagrada. Os cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento quente e úmido trazida pelo oceano. O barulho de seus passos ecoando no silêncio da noite.

Ele entrou pela porta de frente para as escadas. Lá, na entrada, ele deixou a sua armadura, tirando peça por peça com todo respeito que deveria ter, afinal era ainda um templo sagrado.

Com o cenho franzido, a passos duros, subiu as escadas. Não, não tinha ódio, estava nervoso. Decidira que assumiria de vez. Sem mais fugas à noite, sem mais raiva para indiretas, sem mais dor de vê-lo a sofrer.

A cada passo, seu coração pulava, um frio gelado percorreu sua espinha e se instalou em seu estômago. Fez seu cosmo erguer como um aviso "estou chegando".

Não o sentiu alarmado, não, ele jamais faria isso. Mas as lembranças da última briga o deixavam ainda mais apreensivo.

Milo, carente apenas se virou de costas para ele, coisa que jamais havia feito. Em todas as brigas, todas as discussões era ele quem saía pois Milo jamais se cansava de disparar ofenças. Mas dessa vez havia sido diferente. Ele estava magoado por demais. Tantos anos de espera, tantas noites frias, ele esperou com esmero, jamais teve outra pessoa além de Camus.

Camus compreendia perfeitamente, ah sim, ele mesmo jamais esteve com outra pessoa, isto é, além de seus alunos, é claro. Mas isso era normal, prática típica dos gregos de antigamente. Um mestre e seu aluno. Mas não era isso que o incomodava, Camus tinha um amor paternal por eles e Milo entendia perfeitamente.

O segundo lance de degraus alcançado. Estava chegando perto, jamais subira aquelas escadas com tanto medo. A luz fraca do corredor não o incomodava, pelo contrário, deixava as paredes brancas e os detalhes em madeira particularmente belos.

Lembrou-se de seu primeiro encontro, ele sorria para Camus, e Camus simplesmente o ignorou, mas ele persistiu.

Lembrou-se de seu primeiro beijo, na beira da praia, brigavam pois Milo tinha roubado sua janta até caírem rolando na areia e ter seus lábios tomados..

Lembrou-se da sua primera vez, com ele, em sua própria casa, deitado em seu colo, os dedos entrelaçados, um pouco de álcool, o filme triste, as lembranças dolorosas de um passado distante. O cheiro de banho recém-tomado. Os cachos espalhados pelo sofá. Ele dormia e acordava muitas vezes. Sua pele macia. Camus passando os dedos em seu rosto em um carinho. Caminhando com os mesmos dedos para sua boca, vendo seus dentes no sorriso largo e sincero. As mãos de Milo se erguendo para tocá-lo. E um beijo profundo. "Je t´aime"...

Milo sussurrou em francês fazendo Camus sorrir também. Desceu para seus lábios novamente. Camus sentiu Milo em si desejando ficarem assim para sempre. Ah como ele o amava, amava mais que já amou a qualquer pessoa nesse mundo. Mais que seu próprio mestre, mais que seus discípulos inocentes, mas que a própria Deusa. Mais que ele mesmo.

Então tudo mudou, não eram amigos inseparáveis, eram amantes. Camus temia, o que exatamente? Não saberia dizer. Sumia por vários dias tentando esquecer Milo, mas sempre voltava, sempre. Recebia-o com frieza até ser derrotado pela insistência de Milo de que eles sim se amavam, Camus não tinha o direito de lhe negar.

Não, dizia Camus a Milo, não podemos, somos cavaleiros sagrados, somos representantes da Deusa, amar alguém além de Athena era um crime, um pecado, uma atrocidade.

Talvez não tivesse nada a ver com a Deusa, quem poderia explicar, não havia tais regras, havia apenas o senso comum..amar era proibido afinal? Mas Camus temia amar.

Milo não aguentou, foi tomado pela solidão, e naquele dia, aqueles olhos sempre tão vivos não estavam banhados pelas lágrimas como costumava ser. Ele olhou para baixo e fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, derrotado. Se jogou no sofá e passou as mãos no cabelo.

-Chega...disse sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar para Camus.

Camus iria protestar, iria brigar, não deveria terminar assim, não, umas história tão bela, um amor tão grande. Mas não teve coragem. Não não não não...

Milo baixou os braços, um em cada lado de seu corpo e deixou-os jogados. Apertou os olhos com a cabeça jogada para trás e abriu novamente. Olhou para Camus.

-Chega...

Medo...

Camus não acreditou a princípio, mas durante meses e meses nenhuma palavra foi dita, nenhum cumprimento, nenhum pedido desesperado de desculpas por nenhuma parte.

É claro que ele sofria, via em seus olhos. Quando o observava, de longe, da sua casa, Milo sentado nas arquibancadas das arenas de treino olhando para o vazio. Ou quando o via sentado na beira do rio. Camus ficava de longe vendo-o chorar como uma criança perdida, implorando para os céus esquecer ou morrer.

Quanta dor..quanta dor..ele queria mesmo morrer?

Camus tentou ir lá, queria se desculpar, queria implorar perdão, mas não teve coragem.

Porque escolhera aquele dia? Camus sentiu algo em seu interior. Algo perigoso, algo gritando que seria sua última chance de ser sincero com o seu coração.

A porta em sua frente, a maçaneta fria girada devagar, rangindo.

Milo em pé, de costas para a porta, uma mão apoiada no descanço de costas do sofá e o rosto baixo, jogando os cachos para frente.

Camus abriu a boca e fechou novamente. A luz ligada muito branca iluminava seu corpo sob a roupa de algodão e os acessórios dourados. Apolo, se estivesse entre nós essa seria sua imagem, o homem perfeito.

Sua respiração estava baixa, o barulho da noite lá fora invadia o cômodo.

-O que quer?- sua voz jamais soara tão distante.

Nada..não conseguiria falar? Covarde covarde. Camus se odioou profundamente.

-Camus...por favor..não..-ele fraquejou por um momento e voltou com sua postura dura e rígida-porque está aqui? Por favor, vá embora...

Não? Não? É verdade? Não queria? O que significava todo esse sofrimento então, não o queria? Sua mente era um turbilhão de idéias, queria bater nesse desgraçado à sua frente por fazê-lo sofrer, por fazê-lo se perder em um amor que o afogava todos os dias. Queria amá-lo, jurar por todos os deuses e deusas que jamais passariam por isso novamente. Queria odiá-lo, queria odiá-lo como um inimigo para jamais sentir sua falta, queria odiá-lo para se afastar dele e não se importar.

Então Milo se virou. Os olhos vazios, como naquele dia.

Camus sentiu sua respiração doer, seu estômago enjoar e sua força desaparecer. É verdade o que dizem não? A dor física é real.

Milo tremia de leve, olhava para ele como se não houvesse mais esperanças.

Camus, desligou-se por um instante. Seu corpo movia-se por vontade própria, suas pernas o puxaram para frente, seus braços se abriram, seus olhos, as lágrimas caíam sem ele perceber.

E quando recobrou a ciência sobre si, estava em seus braços, apertando o com força, os dois chorando, como se nada mais no mundo pudesse existir.

Je t'aime je t'aime Oh oui je t'aime, mon amour, pardon me..

Tanta coisa a se falar, quanta coisa queria dizer enquanto o segurava, mas nada, nada saiu além de lágrimas.

Seu corpo foi envolvido pelos braços fortes de Milo. Ele poderia morrer agora, ele só precisava disso, nada mais nesse mundo importava, apenas mais um toque, apenas mais uma vez.

...oooOOOooo...

Fict curta, feita em meia hora, sem revisão, em meio à meus devaneios. Estou com um tremendo de um bloqueio mental então resolvi escrever algo sem compromisso para me distrair. Até que não achei tão ruim, o que acharam?

Agora me esforçar para manter o ritmo, já que ando escrevendo até que bastante pra quem ficou anos parada. XD

Abraços a todos os envolvidos XDD


End file.
